


19. Gift

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arachnophobia, Family Fluff, Gen, Logan being Logan, Multi, Spiders, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Patton likes to give the others gifts when they are sad. Logan decides to do the same for Patton after he upsets him.





	19. Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven’t written Logan & Patton in a while. And I’m ill again so that’s fun.

 

Logan had been working when Patton’s shrill scream echoing through the mindscape triggered his regression.

“Papa?!” Logan tossed his pen to the side, once the dizziness had stopped, and threw his door open, running to living room as quickly as he could, frightened for what sight might greet him. He froze when he saw Patton.

Patton was standing on the couch, curling in on himself as he stared at the coffee table in fear.

“Papa…?”

“L-Logan… Come here, honey…”

“What’s w’ong…?” Logan asked, clambering up onto the couch with Patton. Patton put one hand on Logan’s shoulder supportingly.

“S-spider…”

Logan pulled away.

“A spider.” Logan growled, just as Roman and Virgil entered the room to see why Patton had screamed. “I wegwessed ‘cause of a spider?!”

Spiders weren’t uncommon in the mindscape. Logan had done research on them a long time ago, and come to the conclusion that spiders, flies and other bugs served a purpose. So far, he’d labelled flies as ‘flying thoughts’, a thought that is there for a few seconds but then goes just as quickly as it appeared, and labelled spiders as ‘Impulses’. When a spider appeared in the mindscape, Thomas was usually doing something on impulse.

“It’s a big one!” Patton cried as Logan clambered down from the sofa. “Lo, come back here where it’s safe!”

“You awe being wediculous, Patton!” Logan snapped, picking up said spider with his bare hands. “It is just a spider! It is hawmless!” He thrust the spider at Patton, who squeezed and fell back over the back of the sofa. Logan sighed, taking the spider over to the window and letting it outside. 

When he turned around, however, he came face to face with Virgil, who didn’t look happy.

“I get that you’re a kid and all, but that’s no excuse to pick on Patton.” Virgil indicated to where Roman was helping Patton up off the floor, whispering comforting words as Patton tried to assure him he was okay. “Especially after everything he’s done for you.”

“He has to get ofer his feaw of spiders.” Logan snapped.

“Why?” Virgil crossed his arms expectantly. “Everyone’s scared of something.”

“Not I.”

“Shall I remind you of the Subconscious?” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“No.”

“How about being ignored?”

“I am not scawed-!”

“What about my room?”

“Stop it!”

“Kiddos.” Patton put a hand on their shoulders. “It’s okay.”

“If you’ll excuse me, I am going to get back to my job, which is going to be twice as difficult in this fowm, so  _ fank you _ , Patton, fow that.” Logan growled before turning and storming off to his room, slamming the door. Patton winced, his smile fading.

“Hey… you okay?” Virgil whispered. Patton nodded.

“Yeah. Just… don’t like spiders.”

* * *

The longer Logan sat trying to write, the more frustrated he grew with Patton. A spider. A stupid, common house spider, one impulsive thought from Thomas. That was all it had taken to drag Logan back down to his child form.

“I hope whatevew Thomas did was wowth it…” Logan muttered, scrambling down from his desk and heading to the kitchen to search for some Crofters.

As he left his room, though, he heard a sound he didn’t recognise at first. He furled his brows, trying to place where the sound was coming from when it hit him. Someone was crying. He held his breath and followed the sound to a door.

Patton’s bedroom door.

Oh. No…

Logan felt his heart contort painfully in his chest. Patton was crying, and it didn’t take Sherlock Holmes to determine that it was his fault. He’d lashed out at Patton over a  _ spider _ . With a sigh, Logan turned and headed back to his room.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Patton tried to stop crying, he really did, but no matter what he tried, the tears kept coming. He’d tried making himself sadder, and tried cheering himself up. He’d even gone through some of Thomas’ favourite memories, but that just reminded him of how Logan blamed him for not being able to let go of…  _ him _ .

A knock at the door made Patton jump. 

“Who is it…?”

“Wogan.”

“Oh, come in.” Patton forced a smile, wiping his eyes as Logan hesitantly stepped into the room.

“Hi…”

“Hey, kiddo. What can I do for you?” Patton beamed.

“I…” The logical side looked down at the ground. “I’m sowwy fow yelling at you…”

“Oh, Logan, it’s okay!”

“It is not okay!” Logan suddenly clasped his hand over his mouth. He and Patton stared at each other for a moment before Logan pulled his hand away and continued. “I should not haf gotten mad at you fow being scawed. You are… Emotions, and I am Logic… So it is wogical that your feaws awe iwwational, while mine awe wational.”

“What… does that mean?” Patton sniffed.

“Wational feaws awe feaws that pwotect you fwom hawm. Iwwational feaws awe feaws of fings that cannot huwt you.”

“Oh.” Patton nodded in understanding. “That’s why you weren’t scared of the spider.”

“Pwecicely. I knew the spider would not hawm me. My wational feaws, such as the Subconscious and Wirgil’s woom… I haf bad expewiences wif them, so…”

“So, you’re scared of them…” Patton caught on. “What about whatever’s at the bottom of the ocean?”

“What?”

“You said in the first Sanders Sides video that you fear whatever is at the bottom of the ocean.”

“Feaw of the unknown is a wational feaw!” Logan cried defensively. Patton winced, causing Logan to back down. “I’m sowwy…”

“No, it’s alright, kiddo. I shouldn’t have pried. And I shouldn’t have screamed so loud.”

“And I shouldn’t haf yelled…”

“It’s okay! We all make mistakes.”

“I made you cwy.” Logan whispered. “When… When the ofers… and I… cry, you gif us gifts to cheer us up. So… I made you a gift to cheer you up.” Logan held out a small box. “It is welated to spiders, just… pwe-wawning.” 

Curiously, Patton took the box from Logan and opened it, squealing at the object inside as he pulled it out.

It was a spider made from a bright blue fuzzy pom-pom, with pink and purple pipe-cleaner legs and purple felt cat ears. It’s eyes were two different coloured buttons, and it wore pipe-cleaner glasses similar to his and Patton’s.

“Logan, he’s adorable!” Patton gasped. “Oh, I love him! He’s so cute! Look, he’s got our glasses!”

“I am glad you like it- him. He is an apology… for  _ bugging  _ you.” Logan cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, barely having time to look up when Patton trapped him in a tight embrace.

“I love you, Logi-Bear!”

“I… I appreciate your existence as well.”

* * *

Logan wasn’t very impressed when Thomas eventually called them and confessed to impulsively throwing his phone in a river.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming Up: Logan, Thomas & Joan


End file.
